Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Season 11
224: Wiki War II * The Wiki Squad discovers that another war has broken out between the Admins/Bureaucrats and the Chatmods over an issue of power. Can the Wiki Squad join the two groups before it becomes another all out war? 225: Live Long and... Porpoises? The gang finds a giant dolphin EVO who begins to wreak havoc on Wikitopolis. When they discover that is it incurable and immortal, what will they do to stop it? 226: Are Your Linsane? The gang is on a mission to stop Bowser and Eggman when the crash in on a Knicks game. When they all come down with a severe case of Linsanity because of Jeremy Lin, will they be able to stop Bowser and Eggman before they destory Wikitopolis? 227: The Turkey Melt Diner* Crimson and Ancy open up a restaurant where the signature dish is a turkey melt but when the Admins cut off their turkey supply the two attack the Admins. Can the rest of the Wiki Squad stop them? 228: Battle with the Beast When Tank becomes a Robeast after getting Haggarium on his face in a battle with Lotor, The Squad heads to Voltron Force Wiki, but when Green Center Voltron can't defeat him, Crimson decides to hook his Guantlets up to Voltron. Can they finally defeat Tank now? 229: Battle of the Bands The Wiki Squad decides to have a battle of the bands competition. Can the Green Thunder (Weegee, Tank, Bink, Jack, Rex, Solo, and Ancy) stop the Red Lightnings (Crimson, Glasol, Tennant, Survive, Ship) from becoming victorious? 230: Roadkill* Somebody is out to kill The Admins, and Roads is first. 231: Trapped Ever After The team enter a trick show called Trapped. 232: Mustard of Doom Fawful takes control of the Mustard Men. 233: Chain of Command Part 1* When the Weegee disappears, Tank takes over. Then, when Tank disappears, Rex takes over. Then, after Rex disappears, Jack takes over. Can the remaining gang stop the threat before it eliminates Crimson, Bink, Glasol, Omi, Evan, Ancy, Tennant, and Survive? 234: Chain of Command Part 2* With Bink in charge, and the enemy, Chainlink, apparently defeated by Crimson, at the cost of Crimson's life, the gang begins to search for their missing friends. Can they find Weegee, Tank, Rex, and Jack before the War going on around them prevents them from ever being able to do so? 235: Did You Know?* The gang meets an egocentric multi-billionaire named Winston who can't stop telling them every little fact that he knows. Can they get him to bring them to what he's looking for? 236: The Fiery Finale Part 1* The final battle of Wiki War II engages with the Admins and Bureaucrats capturing the gang's house while they are on a mission. When they turn the house info their personal fort, can the gang help the Chatmods get their house back? 237: The Fiery Finale Part 2* With there house back, the gang thinks the war is over, but when the Chatmods start wreaking havoc on the city, can they now team up with the defeated Admins and Bureaucrats in order to stop the wreakless Chatmods? 238: The Fiery Finale Part 3* Having double crossed the Chatmods, the Admins, Bureaucrats, and Chatmods all team up to defeat the gang. Can the gang overcome their toughest challenge yet? 239: Bink's Treaty* Bink comes up with an idea that some of the Admins should join there team to help preserve the balance. Will the Chatmods agree to this unthinkable comprimise? 240: The Unmissing Link* Chainlink returns, and he's trying to kidnap Winston! 241: The Dark Side* After saving Winston, the gang discovers that his secret hiding place with all of his valuables is really the... Dark Side of the Moon? 242: Outburst* With the treaty having failed, the war between the Admins and Bureacrats on one side, and the Chatmods on the other reignites. 243: Chained Up* Aft er Chainlink kidnaps Winston, the gang must rescue him, but what's this about Winston not wanting to be saved? 244: Weegee's Lost Days* Follow Weegee as he wonders around, trying to find his way back to BTFF. 245: Tank's Lost Days* Follow Tank as he wanders around, trying to find his way back to BTFF. 246: Horrible Realities* The gang makes the final preparations for their true final battle. Can they stop the War, defeat Chainlink, and resacue Winston and his secrets without Weegee and Tank? 247: The Most Awesome Final Battle in History Part 1* The true final battle begins. Then, when Chainlink appears, the gang must concentrate half on the War, and half on Chainlink. 248: The Most Awesome Final Battle in History Part 2* After being saved, Winston takes Bink, Jack, and Rex back to his hideout; The rest of the gang tries to push Chainlink into the battleground so they can concentrate all their forces in one direction. Can they defeat all their enemies at once? 249: Behind the Masks* With the war over, can the gang finally defeat Chainlink? But with tensions rising about Chainlink's identity, will he stop his quest and reveal who he, and Winston, are? 250: The Super Sad Series Finale to the Second Best Series Ever Spectacular After finally ending their troubles, the gang discovers that their series is being cancelled in favor of... Ultimate Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Paperluigi ttyd